


Pretty Face

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Within the flowery and famous world of the Geisha lies a different world and a different set of rules:1) Watch your back2) You're merely for entertainment3) You're not allowed to loveWhen the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, finds you at a bar, he's instantly captivated. He's willing to do anything to keep you by his side and claim you as his own.What will happen when the royal and the entertainment world collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're a youkai in this!

*Sesshomaru’s POV*

 

There she was. She sat at the bar; drink in one hand and her fan in the other. She wore white make up on her face, contrasted by the rich red color on her lips. Her unusual colored hair was pulled up into a traditional Japanese hairstyle for a geisha. Yes, that’s what she was. A geisha. Her (e/c) eyes wandered the room, until landing on me. I gave her a smirk and watched her face for any expression. Her eyes closed and she turned away from me. Well that was unexpected.

“What’s wrong, my Lord?” Jaken asked.

I shook my head. “Something seems to have my attention, but is playing hard to get."

“Oh is it that boy at the bar? I think he is such a great bartender!” Jaken said, completely unaware of the situation.

“No, Jaken, it’s not the guy. It’s the geisha.” At the mention of her occupation, she turned my way.

“Maybe she wants you to go over there?” he asked.

Her (e/c) eyes locked with mine. I stood from the table and walked over to the bar. I ordered a drink and turned to the geisha.

“Is there a reason you came over to the bar?” she asked, not amused.

“That’s no way to talk to the Lord of the Western Lands.” She rolled her eyes and drank her shot.

“What makes you think I care? I am a performer; a well-known geisha throughout all the lands. I have more power than you could ever have. I have other Lords begging for my company, saying they will give me anything I want if I could only accompany them to a dinner party.”

I growled slightly. “You’re not a very friendly geisha.”

She opened her fan and began to fan her face. “It’s just today. I have traveled far and I can’t even drink without a hanyou, human, or youkai hitting on me.”

My eyes widened. 

“So you’re able to detect the different scents?”

“Of course. What kind of youkai would I be if I couldn’t detect others?” She stood from the seat and looked at me.

“Would you care to escort me to my inn?”

“I’ll do you one better. You’re invited to stay in my castle.” I stood and held out my arm to her.

“That is quite gracious of you. Thank you.” She looped her arm in mine and we walked out of the bar.

“My Lord, you couldn’t possibly be escorting her to the castle?” Jaken yelled. I turned to give Jaken a silent glare.

“But my Lord, she is-”

“Say one more word and I will make sure you never see the light of day again, little imp.” I looked over at the geisha. Her fan was closed and she had a murderous look on her face. She snarled, revealing fangs.

“Jaken, she is coming with us. That’s final.” I wrapped my arm around the geisha’s shoulder and dragged her with me.

~~~

“Lord Sesshomaru, you’re back!” Rin yelled as she barreled through the countless servants that were also welcoming me.

“You have brought a guest! Should we prepare a room for the lovely geisha, or should…” the maid trailed off.

“She will have her own room. Also, prepare a spot for her next to me at the dinner table.”

The servants nodded and ran away from the door. I turned to the geisha.

“Welcome to my castle.” Her eyes wandered over the magnificent castle before returning to me.

“It’s quite lovely.”

“I shall show you to the bath so you can remove your make up if you wish to do so.” She nodded and followed me, her long kimono dragging along the floor. “If you need anything, please do let the servants know. Dinner is in an hour so do hurry. Do you have any questions?” I asked.

“Why did you bring me here, Great Lord Sesshomaru?” she asked

“There is nothing wrong with being kind.”

“Of course not, but a Lord would allow a stranger into his castle? How do you know I won’t try to kill you, or that I’m even a geisha?”

“A former geisha house is being moved to the Western Lands. You’re appearance is not surprising.” She frowned at me. “Even though I do not know you, you present a challenge to me. I do love challenges.” I smirked at her which earned a frown on her face. I motioned her into the bath. “Dinner is in an hour. Do not be late, my little geisha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short...

*Sesshomaru’s POV*

 

The geisha emerged from her room in a work kimono. Her once styled hair now ran to her knees, and her once painted face was now clear of any make up.

“You’re quite a beauty in and out of your geisha attire.” She rolled her eyes at me and stood by the table.

“Where shall I sit?” she asked. I motioned to my right, Jaken’s spot. She took her place next to me and looked at Rin.

“Are you the geisha from earlier?” Rin asked. The geisha nodded. “You’re so beautiful! When I get older I want to become a geisha like you!”

The geisha laughed softly. “Then we would need to start your training now.”

Jaken then walked into the dining room. “Lord Sesshomaru, why is the geisha in my spot?”

“I told her to sit there. Take a seat at another spot.” There were other servants at the table as well and we began to eat. “So tell me, why is a geisha house and maiko school being built over here?”

“We need to expand business,” she said bluntly.

“I know that maiko are usually named after their geisha that they are being mentored by. What was your mentor’s name?”

“Her name is Shiemi. My name is (f/n).”

I placed my cup down and looked at her. “The legendary Shiemi?” (f/n) nodded. “Where is she working now?”

“She has retired.” (f/n) looked away from me and continued eating.

“Well, (f/n), I look forward to seeing you and the other geisha around my lands.”

 

~~~

“Lord Sesshomaru, I want to be a geisha just like (f/n)!”

“That requires years of being mentored, Rin.”

“I don’t care! I want to do it.”

“How old are you, Rin?” (f/n) asked. Rin turned to face (f/n).

“I am seven.”

“You have two more years before you can start within a youkai geisha house. Don’t rush into it.” I looked over at (f/n). She was playing with Rin. “Look, Rin, this is how you open and close a fan.” Rin tried multiple times to open and close the fan, but still couldn’t do it. (f/n) gently took her fan back and brought out a small, less expensive fan. “Try with this one, Rin. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it with this one.” Rin tried again and was able to do it. “Keep practicing! Go show everyone what you learned how to do!” (f/n) gently encouraged. Rin ran out of the moon room, leaving only (f/n) and myself.

“Do you think her becoming a geisha would be possible?” I asked. (f/n) crossed her arms and stood quietly for a second.

“She has potential.”

“I just don’t want to spend money on sending her to a maiko school, if she won’t stay committed.”

“She still has another two years. I’ll tell you what, I can come twice a week in the morning and mentor her. In return, I want a kimono every two weeks.”

I raised an eyebrow. “That price is quite high.” (f/n) smirked.

“I am the apprentice of Shiemi. I have a great reputation and tons of power. I am also about to debut as a full geisha, instead of the in between phase I was stuck in.”

She knew how to cut a deal. “Fine. What days will you be coming over?”

“Mondays and Thursdays.”

“Alright. I’ll let her know.”

“Have a good night, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Good night, (f/n)."


	3. Chapter 3

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I left the castle early and walked to the building that was soon to be my new home.

“Well, if it isn’t (f/n)!” I smiled and bowed at Mother. “Where were you, (f/n)? I thought you had gotten lost!”

“I had arrived early and the Lord of these lands invited me to stay in his castle for the night.”

“You didn’t sleep with him, did you?” I shook my head.

“Of course not, Mother!” She hit me lightly on the head with her fan.

“Good. Now get inside and get your room.” I nodded and ran inside.

“The kitten has arrived!” some of the girls teased. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk past them.

“Where are Hitomi and Arisa?” I asked. One of the full geisha pointed to a small room at the end of the hall.

“They are in your room.” I growled slightly at her and walked to the room.

“Hitomi, Arisa, open the door.” The two young girls opened the door and allowed me in. I inspected the room. It wasn’t that small, it just wasn’t as big as everyone else’s.

“Welcome back!” the two young girls yelled. I smiled slightly at the panther and lion youkai that were in front of me.

“Have you finished any chores that Mother and Auntie assigned you?” They hesitated. “Finish them and then I will take you into the town.” The two nodded and ran to finish their chores.

I sighed as I closed the door and stripped in front of my mirror. My eyes snaked over the tattoo that stood out against my skin. “Why did I ever get this thing? It will be harder for me to become a full geisha…” I quickly pulled my hair into a bun and changed into a casual kimono. By the time I had finished, Arisa and Hitomi had returned. “Are you two ready to go?” They nodded and we set off into the town.

~~~

“(f/n), what land are we in?”

“This is the Western Lands, ruled by Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Wow…”

“Now, Auntie sent us into town so we could sight see and also to buy a few things. What was on the list she gave us?”

“Lipstick, groceries, shoes, and fabric.” I nodded.

“Now that we are out here, I will show you two how I obtain everything we need on the list without spending money.” The girls raised their eyebrows, but watched me. As we walked to every store, I used my charm to get out of paying for whatever items we needed. On our way back to the geisha house, I saw a familiar face.

“(f/n)!” A smile crept on to my face.

“Well, hello, Rin. What are you doing out here on your own?”

“I’m not! Lord Sesshomaru is with me.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” She nodded and pointed towards a man with long silver hair. “I am not surprised to see you here, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“(f/n)…”

“Hello! These are two of my apprentices: Hitomi and Arisa.” Rin’s eyes widened.

“How many apprentices do you have?”

“I have one more but she is sick.” Rin nodded and turned to Jaken.

“Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and I are going back to the castle.” He nodded and the two left.

“Arisa, Hitomi, head back to the house. I will bring all the bags.” The girls also left, leaving me with Sesshomaru.

“Allow me to walk you back.” Sesshomaru took the bags from me and escorted me to the geisha house. “Now I know where it is. I will come by and visit soon. Make sure you are here when I come or I will sit there until you return.”

“Yes, Mr. Boss.” His eye twitched at the nickname and I smiled. “When will you come by?”

“Tomorrow in the afternoon.”

“Perfect. I will see you then. Also, don’t forget to drop off Rin tomorrow in the morning.” He nodded and walked away, leaving me to my apprentices.


	4. Chapter 4

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

It was nearing three in the evening and I still haven’t seen Sesshomaru. I saw Rin this morning and worked with her, but Sesshomaru seemed to be lost. I sighed as I lied down in my bed again and closed my eyes. Suddenly, my door was opened.

“(f/n), you lazy kitty, wake up! You have a visitor that refuses to come in or let anyone see his face until you come down to greet him!” The snake youkai kicked me. I opened one eye and glared at her.

“Kick me again and I will end you, Azura.”

“Just go and see your visitor. I bet it is someone ugly and unimportant.” I sighed and ran my fingers through my (h/c) hair. I tried to close the top of my kimono to conceal some of my cleavage, but it refused. I raced down the stairs and greeted my guest.

“You’ve kept me waiting quite some time. I hope that’s not a consistent problem, (f/n).” I raised an eyebrow and growled.

“You know what you stinking dog youkai-”

“(f/n).” I turned and saw Mother and Auntie standing behind me. “You know what to do,” they instructed me. I nodded and turned to Arisa and Hitomi.

“Please bring everyone into the meeting room.” I then turned my attention to Sesshomaru. “Please come inside.” He followed me inside and sat at the head of the table in the meeting room. Slowly, other geisha and their maiko filled the room.

“Mother, what are we doing here? You know I have an event with one of the most important men in this land!” Azura yelled. Mother and Auntie gave her a stern look.

“(f/n), will you please introduce your visitor to everyone here?” I nodded.

“This is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.” The room fell quiet and eyes landed on me.

“So do tell us how you managed to meet the Lord of the Western Lands, (f/n).” My eyes locked with the snake.

“I met him in a bar and stayed the night in his castle, Azura.”

“You got to spend the night in the Lord of the Western Lands’ castle. Were you breaking your contract?”

“You truly live up to the type of youkai you are, Azura. You snakes are full of yourselves.”

“Mother, (f/n) doesn’t deserve to be here! She was being a whore!”

“I was not being a whore! How dare you!”

Azura and I began to yell back and forth until a deep voice was heard in the room. “That’s enough.”

I peered over at Sesshomaru. His eyes focused on my figure for a while before shifting to Azura, and then Mother.

“(f/n) and I engaged in no physical act. I simply offered her a place to stay and some food to eat seeing as she was the only one that appeared early.” I smirked over at Azura.

“You think you’re so great because you’re the only apprentice of Shiemi! I was supposed to be her apprentice.” I shot her a glare and growled.

“I said that was enough.” I shot my eyes over to Sesshomaru.

“Shut up, you dog.” The room went silent. Suddenly, I was pulled to the ground by my obi.

“I didn’t expect anything less of you to be insulting me while I help you. Maybe it’s because I tempt you?” I glared at Sesshomaru.

“In your dreams.” I heard heavy coughing off to my right and instantly looked around. “Inori, why are you here?” I swiftly walked over to the girl and cradled her.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, (f/n).” I placed her head in my lap and soothed her. I then looked over at Sesshomaru.

“This is my third apprentice, Inori. She is greatly ill.” Sesshomaru turned to her and examined her.

“Bring her by the castle tomorrow and we will heal her.” I nodded. Mother and Auntie stood and ushered everyone out of the room except for Sesshomaru, me, and my apprentices.

“Is there any other business that you needed, Lord Sesshomaru?” He shook his head.

“I will see you tomorrow for the healing of the child. Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.” He walked out of the geisha house, leaving me to collect my apprentices and return to our room. It was very strange to see Sesshomaru care about my apprentice so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based off of some information that I've read about geisha, but it shouldn't be too bad. At the most, it should be a bit surprising. 
> 
> Enjoy!

*Sesshomaru’s POV*

 

I walked into the geisha house again about a week later.

“Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru!” the other geisha called out.

“(f/n)!” another one called. (f/n) ran down the stairs and to where I was.

“This is unexpected. What did you need?” I gave her only a single stare, before she ushered me into a smaller meeting room. “Let me get Mother.” She quickly left and returned with an older lady.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” the old lady stated.

“Hello.”

“May I ask what brings you here today?” (f/n) helped Mother sit down and then sat on the other side of me.

“I need (f/n) for an event that I plan to host at the castle later this week.” Mother laughed.

“She’s not even a full geisha. Why don’t you take one of my girls that is already experienced?”

“No. I want to take (f/n).”

“You do know she is about to debut, right? She is already expensive because of her unusual hair and eye color.”

“I am the Lord of these lands. I will take (f/n).” She sighed at my stubbornness.

“Fine, fine. She is worth 2,000 that night.” I placed money on the table and pushed it towards the woman. “This is 2,150.”

“I know. There is nothing wrong with offering more than the established price since my request was on short notice.” Mother smiled.

“(f/n), you will go to the hair dresser later today. Get ready.” (f/n) bowed and ran out of the room.

“Is she really about to debut?” Mother nodded.

“Right now, she is planning a performance to let everyone know she is ready, and then a dinner. At the dinner she will give a gift to prosperous men that she thinks will be able to buy her for a night.”

“Buy her?” Mother nodded.

“To claim her virginity.”

“How does that work?”

“Each man bids. Highest bidder gets her.” I nodded. “After that, she will fully be a geisha.”

“If I may ask, why is she stuck in between a maiko and a geisha?”

“Her mentor, the legendary Shiemi, died.”

“She told me she had retired.”

“No. Shiemi was murdered by another geisha that wanted (f/n). Everything that we are doing now should have happened quite some time ago. However, her mentor was supposed to guide her through the debuting ceremony, not me.”

“(f/n) is greatly hurt, isn’t she?” Mother nodded.

“She had to fight to keep the three apprentices she has now. (f/n) and Azura have been fighting over Hitomi ever since the little girl arrived.”

“What about Arisa?”

“Arisa is a lion youkai. Of course the only other lion youkai I have is a geisha and wants her.”

“And Inori?”

“(f/n) has fought with me over that sickly child. I don’t have time or the money to waste on some girl that can’t even go one day without getting sick. However, (f/n) loves the child and promises that Inori will get better, but I have my doubts.”

“Why is that?”

“She’s a runt of a fox youkai.” I nodded, contemplating.

“I have heard that Inori is doing better now.”

“Yes, but she will not be able to attend maiko school until two years from now.”

“Do you think I could get a human into the maiko school?” Mother stared at me with wide eyes. “There is this human girl that lives in my castle. She wishes to be a geisha.”

“It is possible that she can attend. I make no promises that she will like it.”

“(f/n) has told me how tough the school is and what to expect.”

“It’s not how difficult the school is, it is that she will be the only human amongst youkai. Does she wish for(f/n) to be her mentor?” I nodded. “Then there is hope that she won’t be eaten alive.” I nodded and stood.

“Thank you for the information.” I stood and walked out of the geisha house.

I had many plans.


	6. Chapter 6

 *(Reader)’s POV*

 

It was the night of Sesshomaru’s event. I dressed in the red and light blue kimono that trailed on the floor. My hair was styled into a high ponytail and was curled. I wore minimum make up and a pair of silver earrings.

“(f/n), Lord Sesshomaru is here!” I looked to my apprentices. Inori was doing much better since Sesshomaru had healed her.

“Are you three ready?” They nodded and followed me down the stairs in their matching green kimono. “Lord Sesshomaru!” I gave him a smile and quickly slipped on my shoes.

“You’re bringing the girls?” I nodded.

“I’m sure Rin would love the company.” We began our journey back to the castle with the help of a few servants and a fancy cart. We soon arrived at the castle and Sesshomaru escorted me out of the cart.

“(f/n), you’re back!” I leaned down and hugged Rin.

“Do you mind if I bring a few friends for you?” I asked the little girl. She looked at me, confused, until Inori, Arisa, and Hitomi came into her vision. Soon, the children were dancing together at the event.

“I take it that they like her a lot?” I nodded and smiled.

“She will be well protected.” As Sesshomaru and I walked in, we were greeted by many other nobles. I also received a few glares from some of the women. I looped my arm tighter with his out of nervousness.

“Are you nervous, little kitty?” I growled slightly.

“The number of people staring at me is unnerving.” He laughed slightly. We walked into the middle of the room and then stopped.

“Jaken, is everyone here?” Sesshomaru asked. The imp nodded and ran to the top of the staircase .

“Excuse me everyone! We will now have dinner. Please go to the dining room," Jaken said. I followed Sesshomaru, the girls behind us. I took my spot next to Sesshomaru and watched as the girls sat near us. Sesshomaru stood from the table, a glass of wine in his hand.

“I would like to thank everyone for attending the event here tonight. This event is to help raise money for the orphanage located in the town.” At that, the people cheered and Sesshomaru took his seat. “How are you enjoying the event, (f/n)?”

“It’s quite lovely, Lord Sesshomaru.” I sipped from my wine and smiled.

“(f/n)!” the girls yelled. My eyes quickly landed on them.

“Yes?”

“What is it that you’re drinking?”

“It’s wine.”

“Can we have some?” they whined. I shook my head.

“Nope.”

~~~

Everyone eventually made their way to the dance floor.

“Lord Sesshomaru, won’t you dance with me?” a few girls pushed me out of the way as they spoke to Sesshomaru.

“I’m with (f/n).” He pushed them aside and gently gripped my hand in his and placed a hand on my hip. “Would you care to dance, (f/n)?” I nodded my head slightly and we began to dance. Sesshomaru and I glided over the floor, turning and stepping in time to the music.

“Aw, that’s no fair! I want to dance with (f/n) too!” Sesshomaru and I looked down and spotted Rin. I picked up the little girl and spun her around.

“So you want to dance with me?” I asked playfully. She nodded. At the same time, I heard Inori complaining to Sesshomaru. He picked her up and began to dance with her. Throughout the night, Sesshomaru and I danced with the four little girls and each other.

I needed a break, so I walked over to the refreshments table and picked up a cup of water.

“Are you tired?” My eyes widened at the voice.

“What are you doing here, Haru?” I looked up at the tall male. He had short black hair and light blue eyes.

“I came to see my sweetheart, of course.” He stepped closer to me.

“Don’t come any closer.”

“Why? Is my little kitty afraid of me?” He smirked as I moved away from him.

“You know, you have some kind of nerve to treat me this way after I took you in.”

“You did nothing but use me as a trophy.” He trapped me against the wall and placed a hand on my chin.

“You’re still not over that? I apologized for gambling you that one time.”

“Because you chose to gamble me, my skin is marred.”

“It’s only a tattoo.”

“I’m a geisha. I can’t have tattoos.”

“At least it’s something that you like, right? I remember you telling me how much you loved Lotus flowers.”

“That’s the only thing you remember.” He leaned in closer to me, much to my discomfort.

“Get off of me.” Haru ignored me and kept going.

“I believe she said to get off of her.” Haru sighed in annoyance as he turned to face the deep voice that had stopped his actions. My eyes trailed up to meet Sesshomaru’s golden eyes. Sesshomaru walked closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. “I think you should leave my castle.” Haru ran out of the castle, leaving me huddled against Sesshomaru, shaking in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I lied in my bed the night of the event. I couldn’t sleep.

“(f/n)?” I quickly looked over at Arisa.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream.” I motioned for her to come over to me. The young girl crawled over to my bed and got under the blankets with me. The young lion youkai cuddled up against me. “(f/n), do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes you?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure. He’s a very mysterious man.”

“Do you like him?” I laughed slightly.

“It doesn’t matter if I like him or not. Geisha are entertainers. Our whole lives revolve around not finding love. We may feign it to gain a customer, but we must never fall in love.”

“That’s very sad. I think that you and Lord Sesshomaru would make a cute couple.” I turned to the girl and pinched her cheek playfully.

“You talk too much, tiny lion.” She laughed softly.

“So how is your debut ceremony going?”.

“It is next week.”

“Have you already decided who you wish to give your virginity to?” I peered down at the nine year old girl next to me.

“How do you know that?”

“The other geisha talk about it.” I sighed.

“I have a few options, none that I really care about.”

“What about Lord Sesshomaru?”

“I doubt he’ll spend money on me like that.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try, (f/n). You have the kimono maker, the hair dresser, a ramen shop owner, and the Southern Lord. When you throw Haru into the mix, you might as well ask Lord Sesshomaru.”

“I couldn’t. That would be over-stepping our boundaries.”

“Think about it, (f/n). The ones that can bid the most are the Southern Lord and Haru and maybe even the kimono maker.”

“The Southern Lord is an old man.”

“And Haru will gamble with you again. It only makes sense that you ask Lord Sesshomaru.” I pondered over what she had said.

“You know too much. What are they teaching you in maiko school?” I playfully attacked the child, earning a few laughs.

~~~

It was the night of my performance and dinner. Inori, Hitomi, and Arisa helped me get ready for my performance by doing my makeup. I quickly walked to the back of the stage and readied myself.

As the music played, I slowly slipped through the curtains that hid me and stepped into the dark room. The only thing I could see was my (h/c) hair that ran over my shoulders. I looked up, hoping to make out some of the faces in the crowd, when my (e/c) eyes locked with a pair of smoldering gold eyes. Sesshomaru was here. As the music picked up and the lights turned on, I focused solely on Sesshomaru. I began to move, my eyes leaving Sesshomaru’s form every once in a while as I spun and incorporated my fans into my performance. Cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling, immersing myself and the audience in the dance. At the end of my dance, I lied back on the floor, looking at Sesshomaru upside-down as my chest heaved from my tiring performance. Our eyes locked in a dance of their own. Our gaze continued until the entire room went dark, signaling my leave. I stood and shot Sesshomaru one last glance through the dark before returning to the other side of the curtain.

“You did a great job, (f/n)!” Hitomi yelled.

“I saw the way you and Lord Sesshomaru locked eyes the entire time!” Inori said.

“I told her that they would make a cute couple!” Arisa huffed out. I smiled and thanked the girls as they helped me undress and then redress.

“What a lovely performance. Hopefully someone handsome and rich will buy your virginity. I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will.” I turned and glared at Azura.

“Don’t you have better things to do such as lay eggs, you damn snake.” She grew angry at my comment and walked away from me, leaving me to bask in my victory.


	8. Chapter 8

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I changed into a dark blue and purple formal kimono and walked into the dining hall to see everyone waiting for me.

“Forgive my tardiness. I wanted to make sure I looked great for everyone.” I gave the men a wink and sat down in my spot to eat before I began handing out the “offerings.” It consisted of a little plum cake wrapped in a pink box. One by one, I engaged the men in conversation and subtly gave them the small cake. They would stiffen and then a smile would cross their faces. As I made my way to Sesshomaru, I saw my apprentices smirk. I quietly sat down next to Sesshomaru. “How are you enjoying the food?”

“It’s very delicious. You did a wonderful job at your dance.” I blushed slightly.

“I was nervous.”

“I could tell. You couldn’t look away from my eyes. Almost as if you were begging me to take you right then and there.”

My eye twitched slightly. “You joke too much, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Who said I was joking?” I gently slipped the cake into his lap and pulled on his hair. “Not in front of everyone else, (f/n). You wouldn’t want a certain person to get jealous, would you?” Sesshomaru’s eyes darted to Azura, who was closely watching us. I smirked at her and looked at Sesshomaru’s empty cup.

“I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. It seems that the geisha located on this side of the table has forgotten to refill your cup. Would you care for some more tea?” Sesshomaru grunted and I leaned forward on my knees to gently grab the tea pot. I gently flicked my wrist upwards, showing Sesshomaru my bare wrist. I didn’t notice that the other males were watching my movement as well, until half of the room stopped breathing for a few seconds. I poured him more tea and bowed before returning to my seat.

~~~

I was at the geisha house, dressing in a tight white kimono for the night. My hair was pulled back into a high bun and I wore little make up. I watched as Mother and Auntie went back and forth on the phones until they became quiet. Mother walked towards me as Auntie called a driver for me. I looked at the older woman.

“You have made me very proud, (f/n).” She placed a hand on my head, her sign of affection. “You are a beautiful young lady and will be a full geisha tomorrow.” The other geisha crowded into the room, curious why Mother was giving me such love and attention.  Mother’s eyes then flicked over to the geisha. She had sharp eyes for such an old lady, but of course she was a hawk youkai. “What are you all doing here?” she asked, obviously annoyed.

“We are curious, Mother. Will there be room changes?” Azura asked. Mother nodded.

“(f/n)’s price is the highest I have ever seen since MY mentor was teaching me. It is the highest in 70 years. I think it’s the highest ever!” The other girls grew silent and my eyes widened.

“How much was it, Mother?” Her eyes flickered to me.

“It was 845,925.”

“It has to be one of the Lords…” I muttered. Mother nodded.

“Of course. None of the other men are able to just give away money like that, except for Haru, but he was continuously outbid.” There was a knock on the door and Mother answered it. “(f/n), please be on your way. When you come back, we will discuss room arrangements when you return tomorrow.” I nodded my head and stepped into the cart with the help of the driver.


	9. Chapter 9

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I arrived at a castle I knew fairly well. I thanked the driver as he helped me out of the cart and I walked to the door. Jaken opened the door and led me to Lord Sesshomaru’s room.

“Just knock when you are ready.” I nodded and thanked him before just standing in front of the door. I took a deep breath, and then knocked. Sesshomaru opened the door, dressed in only a white button up shirt and black pants.

“(f/n), come inside.” I walked into his chambers and stood. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt so it was wide open. My eyes raked over his ripped body. His chest was well sculpted and he had a perfectly toned eight pack. “See something you like?” My eyes quickly moved from his body to his eyes.

“I’m sorry for staring.” Sesshomaru laughed slightly as he moved closer to me. “So you were the one that set my price so high?”

“This is the proof.”

“You know, this is going to upset the other geisha.”

“I don’t care. I only desire you, not them.” Sesshomaru untied my obi as I pushed off his white shirt. My kimono fell open, leaving my body bare to his eyes. I moved to cover myself, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru’s growl. “Don’t. Hide. From. Me. You have such a beautiful body; I want to take it all in.” His eyes ran over my body. “You have such large breasts, a large butt, and wide hips and you are slim. You’re beautiful.”

“You only say that because of my body.”

“No. You’re beautiful even if you didn’t have this body.” I didn’t move my hands from my hip. Sesshomaru reached up into my hair and pulled my hair out of the bun. “What is this?” Sesshomaru asked, finally moving my hand. I refused to look at him. “You have a tattoo?” I nodded. “How did you get it?”

“I got it when my ex-boyfriend gambled me away before I joined the geisha house.” Sesshomaru growled.

“I don’t want you to think about him while you’re with me. Focus only on me.” I looked into his golden eyes that seemed to warm my cold, silver ones. Sesshomaru placed his lips on mine hoping to ease me into submission.

~~~

Light peaked through the closed curtains, waking me up. I whimpered slightly in discomfort. Once my eyes had adjusted completely, I saw another body in front of me. The body was warm and I noticed that it had red markings on it too.

“You’re awake.”

“Lord Sesshomaru…” He pulled me closer to his body.

“I thought I told you to call me Sesshomaru.”

“Sorry. I seem to have forgotten.” He sighed and rubbed my arm gently.

“(f/n), stay with me.” My eyes widened.

“I can’t.” Sesshomaru tensed slightly.

“Why not?” I slid out of his grasp and went to start a bath. Sesshomaru sat up in bed slowly, glaring at the doorway to the bathroom. He walked in and got in the bath. I got in with him and looked away from him.

“I’m waiting, (f/n).”

“Geisha cannot be in relationships, let alone love.”

“Why?”

“We are entertainers. We sell our art through tea, dancing, singing, and playing instruments. We do not sell our bodies.”

“I’m not saying to sell your body. I want you as a whole, (f/n).”

“I would have to retire. I can’t do that until I get my apprentices ready.” Sesshomaru sighed.

“How long will that take?”

“They will have their ceremonies when they are eighteen. My youngest apprentice is Rin.”

“So it will take at least eleven years?” I nodded. He sighed. “If that’s how long it takes, I will wait.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Azura is kinda ticked off in this long chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think so far?
> 
> Please leave a comment so I can improve! Thanks!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I returned to the geisha house with Sesshomaru at my side.

“Are you okay?” he asked. I nodded and gripped his hand a little tighter. “It will be okay, my little kitty. I will spend as much time possible as I can with you today.”

“Thank you, Sesshomaru.” We arrived at the geisha house and Sesshomaru followed me in.

“Mother, (f/n)’s back!”

Mother and Auntie rushed to the front room and smiled when they saw me.

“(f/n)!” The two women hugged me. “Lord Sesshomaru, it’s an honor to see you here as well!” Sesshomaru greeted her.

“Mother, Sesshomaru is here to help me rearrange the rooms, to drop off the human girl, and he has business to discuss with you as well.”

“The human girl? I thought they had to be at least 9 years old to join the maiko school?” Azura hissed out. I shot her a cold stare.

“Well, get to it, (f/n).” I nodded to Mother and went upstairs. I opened the door to my room.

“Arisa, Hitomi, Inori, it’s time to move.” The three girls began to gather their bedding.

“Whose room do you want to take?” Auntie asked.

“I want the biggest room.” Auntie nodded and walked to the biggest room on the floor.

“Azura, you need to gather your things and get out of the room. Our most appreciated geisha wants this room.”

“Most appreciated?” Azura yelled.

“I bring in the most money to this whole fucking house!”

“Not any longer,” Auntie said. “(f/n) is booked for the next month while you only have two events.”

Azura’s eyes wandered to mine. “So, (f/n), which Lord did you sleep with? Did you sleep with the old man?” I rolled my eyes.

“If you want to see, check behind me.” I motioned to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened. Auntie eventually pushed her out of the way and motioned for my apprentices to go inside.

“Whatever is not yours, move it into the hallway.” The girls cleaned out the room and began moving the rest of their stuff into the room.

“Sesshomaru, can you help me with my kimono and make up, please? Those are the heaviest things.” He nodded and helped me move everything. Once we had everything settled, I locked the door to my new room and walked downstairs.

“Jaken should be bringing Rin right now.” I nodded.

“Girls, please get all the geisha and their maiko ready in the large meeting room. We have a new person.” My three apprentices ran off to gather the other geisha.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Sesshomaru and I turned to the voice that had yelled. Rin ran into Sesshomaru’s arm as he hugged her. I smiled and ushered the two inside the large meeting room. I ushered Sesshomaru to the head of the table and placed Rin next to him. Mother and Auntie sat on the other side of the table and I took my place next to Sesshomaru, with my apprentices behind me.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I understand that there is a reason why you have requested a meeting here today?” Mother began.

“Yes. This is the human girl that lives in my castle. She wishes to become a geisha.”

“A human amongst youkai? I can’t believe it!” Atsuka, a mouse youkai huffed.

“She’ll be eaten alive if a strong geisha does not want her!” Erika, an ox youkai whispered to her twin sister, Eri. The murmur continued around the meeting room until I noticed that Rin became very uncomfortable.

“Silence,” I said loudly. None of the geisha dared to go against the order I had just given, hoping to be in my good graces. Mother’s eyes locked on Rin.

“What is your name, Human?” Rin looked surprised before giving out her name. “It’s not very often that we have humans wanting to be a geisha in a youkai geisha house and it’s even rarer to find a human that survives long enough to be a geisha in a youkai house. However, it’s not impossible. I have eight geisha in this house, each of a different type of youkai and each with a different number of apprentices. You are able to pick the geisha that you think would best fit you, but they must be willing to accept you back. Choose wisely.” Rin nodded. “As I say your name and describe you and your maiko, please stand,” Mother said. “Geisha Atsuka, a mouse youkai. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has two maiko. Geisha Eri, an ox youkai. She has brown hair and black eyes. She has one maiko. Geisha Erika, an ox youkai. She has brown hair and black eyes. She has one maiko. Geisha Hana, a dog youkai. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She has two maiko. Geisha Satsuki, a falcon youkai. She has red hair and black eyes. She has two maiko. Geisha Akari, a cat youkai. She has brown and gold hair and light brown eyes. She has one maiko. Geisha Azura, a snake youkai. She has pink hair and purple eyes. She has no maiko. Geisha (f/n), a (f/c) tiger youkai. She has (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She has three apprentices. These are the geisha that live here in this house. Please pick wisely.” Rin’s eyes wandered over every geisha in the room, as did Sesshomaru’s.

“I have decided. I want (f/n).” I smiled.

“I accept, little Rin.” The girl ran over to me and hugged me.

“That’s not fair!” Azura yelled. “(f/n) has the most out of everyone while I do not have a single apprentice!”

“That is not my fault Azura. I know how much you wanted my dear Hitomi, but she chose me instead of you. All the others that have chosen you, you rejected. It is your own fault.” I looked away from Azura to all the maiko.  “Maiko are excused. Inori, Hitomi, Arisa please prepare Rin for her stay here.” The girls nodded and everyone left.

“Now the other business,” Auntie started.

“Yes. I would like to become a danna.” Everyone’s eyes widened.

“For who?” I asked.

“Really, (f/n), you can’t be that dense. Did I screw your brains out that hard?” At his comment, other geisha began to blush.

“You know what you filthy dog youkai-” Sesshomaru clapped his hand over my mouth and smiled at everyone else.

“Lord Sesshomaru, you do understand that position, correct?” Sesshomaru nodded.

“I am fully aware.” Mother and Auntie were speechless.

“You’ve fallen for her, haven’t you?” Sesshomaru removed his hand from my mouth and looked over at me.

“Yes, I have.” Murmuring filled the room.

“(f/n), you plan on retiring after all of your apprentices debut, is that correct?” I nodded meekly. “If Auntie and I give you the house, will you still run it as your own?” My eyes widened.

“Of course. If you two were to give me the house, I would expand it greatly, pulling in more money.”

“You can’t be serious!” Azura yelled. “Why are you going to give her the house? I was the first one out of the eight of us that you took in! I worked my ass off to make sure every person in this house was fed and clothed! Why am I not getting the house?”

“Oh shut up, Azura. If you truly wish to know why, look at yourself compared to all the other geisha. You have no maiko. Your price was only 2,000. You cannot seem to bring in a decent and consistent man that will bring wealth to this house. You have a horrible temper and a horrible attitude. Do I need to go on, Azura?” Mother scolded her. Azura shrank back into her spot in shame. “Do not forget, Azura, you are now in fifth position of running this house. Lord Sesshomaru, Auntie, Shizuka, and I can easily tell you to leave. Keep up the attitude and you will find yourself out of a home and a job.” Sesshomaru placed a hand on my shoulder, demanding my attention.

“Could you get me some tea please?” I nodded and hurried into the kitchen to make his tea.


	11. Chapter 11

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

The last three years were finally here. All of my maiko had debuted as geisha. All that was left was for the name change, their geisha name.

“Arisa, your name will be Shizumu. Hitomi, your name will be Shizune. Inori, your name will be Shizuyuko. Rin, your name will be Shizuko.” The four stared at me.

“How the hell were you able to come up with four names that started with ‘Shizu’?” I smiled and looked at my beautiful girls in front of me.

“I am so proud of you four. You are descendants of the Legendary Shiemi and the Lady (f/n). Make me proud, okay?” I didn’t notice it, but tears were beginning to stream down my face.

“(f/n), are you okay?” I quickly wiped away my tears and nodded.

“Go out and enjoy your night, girls. I will be here to welcome you with open arms!” I said cheerfully. The girls left my room and I sighed as I looked around the large room. I was alone. For the first time in eleven years, I was truly alone.

~~~

I was in the room when I heard pounding on the door. I groaned as I approached the door, not very happy with the late night disturbance. I opened the door and peered up at the person on the other side. Before me stood Sesshomaru, my estranged lover. I sighed and stepped away from the door, allowing him to come in. He walked through the door way and immediately made his way to the meeting area. I walked into the kitchen to make tea before going to the meeting room. I set the tea pot and cups on the table before pouring him a cup.

“How were your travels?” I asked quietly. I received no response. I sighed and pulled my sweater closer to my body. We sat in silence. “Would you care for more tea?” I asked. Again, I was met with silence. I sighed and stood from the table. “If I am going to be met with silence each and every time I ask a question, you may as well enjoy the tea on your own. I will be returning to my room. Please see yourself out when you have finished.” I quickly turned and began to leave.

“(f/n).” I stopped in my place. “Come back.” I didn’t move. “Please, (f/n), come back.” I could hear the desperation in his voice. I turned around and sat at the table, trying to avoid contact with his golden orbs.

“What did you need?”

“I need my lover back. I realized during my travels that I had no right to force you to choose between me and the geisha house. Because of the geisha house, I met you. It was wrong of me to expect you to turn your back on the people that have supported you and made you who you are. Can you ever forgive me, (f/n)?” My eyes were wide and I slowly looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.

“You left me… How can you expect me to be ok with that, Lord Sesshomaru?” He sighed and placed his cup of tea on the table.

“I’m asking for your forgiveness, (f/n). I know that it will take time to earn your trust and forgiveness, but I do want you back. I want you to be my mate. My feelings for you haven’t changed since I met you eleven years ago. Just allow me to make it up to you, please.”

The room fell silent and I could hear my heart pounding. I ran a hand through my loose (h/c) hair and stared at the tired man in front of me. I sighed and propped my chin in the palm of my hand, my delicate fingers cupping the side of my cheek with a slight smile on my face.

“You know, Lord Sesshomaru, you have great timing. Just as I was starting to get used to being by myself, you waltz back into my life once again.” I let out a small laugh and stood from the table. “I have yet to retire. My maiko barely had their debuting ceremonies last night.”

“They are geisha now?”

“Of course! I may be cruel in asking you to wait a few more days for my retirement, but I suppose a cruel man deserves a cruel woman as well?” I shrugged and turned my back to him, feeling the bitterness of my own words. “You may see yourself out whenever you are ready to return to your castle, Lord Sesshomaru.” I walked up the stairs and returned to my room, closing the door quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it... I thought this had been posted but it didn't... I'm so sorry!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Eight years have passed since I first met Sesshomaru. I was in possession of the geisha house and was running it smoothly. I hissed as pain ran through my body.

“You don’t have to bite so hard, you know.” “

Well if you would focus on me instead of something else, we wouldn’t have this problem.” I glared at the dog youkai that hovered above me.

“You’re too grumpy. Get away from me.” Sesshomaru growled in frustration and pulled himself away from me. He straightened his slightly messed up kimono and glared at me. I sighed and fixed mine as well. Sesshomaru looked away from me and towards the window. I slipped behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. “What’s wrong, Sesshomaru?”

“I am tired of waiting, (f/n). I want to claim you as mine. I want to mark you as mine. I want to pup you. I want you to be my wife. No matter how much I want, I must wait.”

“Don’t give up on me, Sesshomaru. It is only three more years and then you will have me to yourself.”

“You will be running the geisha house as well, (f/n). I will never truly have you to myself.” Sesshomaru was tense and snarled as every word left his mouth. I retracted my arms and wrapped them around myself.

“What are you trying to say, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“I am leaving.” My eyes widened.

“What? Why?”

“You have made me wait long enough, (f/n). I think it’s time I make you wait.”

“You know this is my job, right? There’s nothing I can do, but wait. I must wait for all four of my maiko to debut. That’s three more years.”

“I must leave. Even here in my chambers, you only think about your work.”

“Sesshomaru, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it. I want to focus only on you. I’m trying my hardest to balance out my life between work, you, the maiko, going to events as well.” I gently gripped the large sleeve of his kimono.

“I shouldn’t have to leave to make you realize this, (f/n). Release my sleeve.”

“You knew what you were getting into, Sesshomaru.” I let go of his sleeve and turned to gather my things.

“Leaving so soon? You could at least stay the night.”

“I’m not a one night stand, Sesshomaru. I am a geisha. This is why geisha are not allowed to love. It causes too much pain.” I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

~~~

“You’re home early.” My maiko looked at me with wide eyes.

“I thought you were staying with Lord Sesshomaru tonight. It is your anniversary, right?” I nodded and smiled at the girls.

“Lord Sesshomaru isn’t feeling too well today. I thought it would be best to let him rest.” The phone rang, and I immediately rushed over to it. I sighed as it was another person wishing to request me for an event. I accepted and turned to Rin and Inori. “Can you two see if Mother and Auntie are doing well, please?” They nodded and immediately went down the hall to check on the elderly twin hawk youkai. “Arisa!” I called. She ran to me and stared at me. “Can you please make sure the apprentices are setting the tables?” She nodded and ran away. “Hitomi, come here.” Hitomi staggered over to me.

“Yes, (f/n)?”

“Please tell the other maiko and geisha that is it time to eat.” She nodded and went to gather everyone.

 

It was quiet where I was and it suddenly hit me.

 

I had lost Sesshomaru, my friend, my danna, my lover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to clarify something last chapter...
> 
> Shiemi's name and your maiko's names are based off of my name. I originally write all my stories for myself and then alter them for everyone else. So sorry if you don't like the names, but I really didn't want to change the names!
> 
> Thank you for being loyal though! 
> 
> I love you all!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I woke up early and went downstairs to eat and check on Mother and Auntie.

“How are you two?” I asked the old women. They smiled and told me they were doing fine.

I walked into the meeting room to clean up the mess from last night only to see Sesshomaru leaning over the table, asleep. A frown graced my face and I sighed. I walked over to him and sat on my knees, trying to wake the man up. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled it. One of his eyes opened and he looked at me.

“What are you doing here, (f/n)?”

“What am I doing here? This is the geisha house! What are you doing here?” He sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

“Shit…” he muttered. My attention returned towards the door.

“(f/n), we’re home!”

“Welcome home Shizuyuko, Shizumu, Shizuko, Shizune.”

“Lord Sesshomaru…” His eyes shot over to Rin who was now known as Shizuko.

“You’ve grown… All of you…”

~~~

Sesshomaru and I were alone in the geisha house, seeing as everyone had an event today.

“You’re running this place very well.”

“I’ve had years of practice.”

“You’re very upset aren’t you?” I glared up at him.

“Of course I am. I have to take care of you now!” I yelled. Sesshomaru looked down at me from the corner of his eye.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I bet you can’t.”

“Are you betting me?”

“Yes I am” I replied. I heard him sigh and he turned away from me. I stood and walked into the kitchen to get something for us to eat. When I walked back into the room, I saw Azura curled up next to Sesshomaru.

“What are you doing?” I asked. She smirked as she opened her eyes.

“I am talking to Lord Sesshomaru.” I placed the food on the table and looked at her. “Is there something you needed, (f/n)?”

“Get out of the room.” She looked at me, a pout on her face.

“But last I recalled, Lord Sesshomaru was no longer your lover nor is he your danna?” My eyes flicked from Azura to Sesshomaru. He moved away from Azura slightly.

“We are not lovers, (f/n). We won’t be lovers until you retire. Let me enjoy my time as a bachelor.” I raised an eyebrow.

“You’re kidding me, right?” I asked. The two stared at me, not moving. “Whatever.” I slammed my hands down on the table and stormed out of the geisha house, not caring that my kimono was partly open.

~~~

When I returned, I saw Sesshomaru in the same spot. Why didn’t he leave?

“(f/n), I want to talk to you.”

“About becoming that snake’s danna? Go for it. You obviously have no ties to me any longer.” Sesshomaru sighed.

“Will you quit being stubborn and come here? I’ve had enough of your fucking attitude for today.” My eyes widened as I registered that for the first time, Sesshomaru had cursed at me. I sat across from him and avoiding eye contact. “She plans on using me to kick you out of the geisha house and take over.” Well that was blunt. My head snapped up.

“Who?”

“Azura.” I sighed and placed my head on the table. “Do you honestly think I would pick that snake over you?”

“I thought for a second.” Sesshomaru let out a deep laugh and moved over to me.

“Look at me,” Sesshomaru demanded. I looked up at him, obviously frustrated. Sesshomaru gave me one of his rare smiles and moved my hair out of my face.

“You’ve been too kind to her. It’s time for you to kick her out. She doesn’t have more than two customers a month, she runs up the bills, and gives you attitude. Kick her out of this place, (f/n). I couldn’t let you in on the plan before. She would’ve thought it very suspicious if you had let her touch me willingly given our eight years together.” His hand cupped my cheek and he gently stroked it with his calloused thumb. “So, do you forgive me, mate?” I placed a hand on his and smiled.

“I forgive you, but don’t let her touch you again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will most likely be the last! Thank you all for staying with me throughout this whole story! I appreciate you all!

*Rin’s POV*

 

(f/n) had finally retired and I could tell that Lord Sesshomaru was happy.

“Lord Sesshomaru, may I talk to you?” He looked over at me and nodded. We walked to the garden located just outside of the geisha house.

“What did you need, Shizuko?”

“Around you and Lady (f/n), it’s Rin.” He nodded.

“What did you need, Rin?”

“Are you finally going to make her yours?”

“Yes. I have waited eleven years to finally claim her.” I smiled and opened my fan, needing to hide my face since a few men were walking past the house.

“I know she will be happy. Inori, Hitomi, and Arisa have told me of the way you two would flirt with each other in public. Don’t make her wait too long!”

“How have you four been?” he asked.

“We’ve been doing well. Lady (f/n) said that we only go by the names she gave us whenever we have an event. She says it’s for personal security reasons.”

“Have you met a boy that you like?” I blushed as I looked away from the tall man.

“Why do you ask?”

“If you have, I suggest that you talk to (f/n) as soon as possible. I learned the hard way that geisha are not allowed to love until you retire. (f/n) is more than kind. She will give you options.”

“I’m not even sure if I want to give up this life! The others and I want to meet our future husbands the way you and Lady (f/n) met!”

“Within a bar?” I shook my head.

“You and your horrible understanding of love! We want to meet them while we are geisha. I honestly believe it’s romantic!” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. I nodded towards four young samurai walking inside. “It’s every geisha’s dream to fall in love with a samurai that truly cares for her. No one thought it would actually happen until you met Lady (f/n). If you excuse me, I believe that my samurai is here for me as well!” I excused myself from him and walked into the house, yelling for (f/n). She came down the stairs, dressed in a simple black and white kimono, her long, wavy (h/c) hair trailing down to her calves.

“Rin, what have I told you about yelling?” she scolded.

“Sorry, but the samurai have appeared.” Her eyes widened and nodded.

“Quickly fetch the other three and return, please!” I nodded and ran up the stairs.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

I walked into the meeting room and looked at the young samurai in the room. Man, were they handsome. I felt a hand on my waist and  jumped slightly before turning around.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing?”

“I’m sitting in this meeting.” I nodded and he took his spot at the head of the table. The girls eventually came down, dressing in casual kimono. I sat next to Sesshomaru and looked at the young geisha and the young samurai before me.

“L-L-Lord Sesshomaru!” one of the samurai noticed him and bowed, causing the other three to bow as well.

“Lady (f/n), we ask that these four geisha accompany us to Lord Sesshomaru’s war banquet tonight!”

“Ora? Sesshomaru you didn’t tell me you were throwing a banquet tonight.” Sesshomaru sighed and covered his face with his hand.

“It was supposed to be a surprise…”

“Anyways, why should I give you my little sisters? They were raised under my careful instruction and are very popular. Do you think you could treat them well enough?” Apparently, I hit a nerve with one samurai.

“Why you little… You have retired! Just because you own this geisha house doesn’t mean a damn thing!” I raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like to explain that to my mate?” I asked while pointing at Sesshomaru.

“S-sorry!” I sighed as I leaned on the table.

“I suppose I could let you four take my little sisters out for the banquet… They will also be under the supervision of Lord Sesshomaru and myself since we’ll be there… They are 4,500 each.”

“Each?!”

“There’s no way we can afford that!”

“I gave you a discount. You need to let me know earlier if you want any of my girls for an event. Not the day of.”

“Nee-chan, please, we really want to go!” Arisa whined. I looked at my lion youkai. She had grown so much… Her beautiful green eyes were shining and her unruly, curly golden brown hair ran down her back.

“Nee-chan, please don’t be mean to them…” My eyes then shot over to Inori, my fox youkai. She had long red hair with white tips and light blue eyes.

“(f/n)-nee, come on you wouldn’t leave us here while you went to a party you knew we could go to!” Hitomi, my wolf youkai. She had long black hair with one brown eye and one blue eye. I laughed at her comment. She was right.

“(f/n)-nee, please, we all would like to see the castle again.” Rin. Over time, Sesshomaru had turned her into a dog youkai like himself with Tenseiga. She still had her beautiful long black hair and brown eyes.

“Fine, fine. Go get ready.” The girls ran up the stairs to get ready as I stayed at the bottom, waiting for payment. “I’ll make it 7,000 for the four of them. Take it or leave it.” They paid and I changed as well before going to the banquet.

 

It was that night that the house caught fire and Azura disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the geisha journey ends! Thank you all for reading! I love you all!
> 
> Also, I have started taking oneshot request! Hit me up!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

After the fire, Sesshomaru had all of his men search for Azura. After she was found, she was quickly executed. Sesshomaru offered me a large part of the castle to be the new geisha house. It wasn’t directly connected to the castle, but it was close enough. It would be easier for me to check on the work and still give my mate the time he needed. Plus, the girls were always close by in case anything happened or they just wanted to have fun with each other.

However, that was two years ago. Now, the geisha quarters of the castle ran strongly and Arisa, Hitomi, Inori and Rin even had maiko of their own. I sighed as I felt someone pull on my kimono. I looked down and saw three pairs of gold eyes staring up at me.

“Eh? Is that Naoki, Yasushi, and Hajime?” The three boys smiled as I said their names.

“Momma, Papa said that we should come check on you!” I smiled as my triplets ran around me. It was difficult to tell them apart since they literally look like their dad. The only way I could tell who was who, was the length of their silver hair. The oldest had longer hair while the youngest had shorter hair.

“Momma, are you…” Hajime started.

“…going to have…” now it was Naoki.

“…a baby soon?” Yasushi finished. They always divided any question or sentence into three and took turns speaking. I rubbed my swollen stomach through my thick gold and white kimono.

“Yup! Mommy is going to have another baby!”

“And we will find out how many pups are you giving me this time,” a deep voice said.

“Papa!” the boys called as they began to circle him. He smiled as he placed our daughter on the floor so she could crawl. I picked up the baby and smiled. She looked just like me! I was so proud.

“Momma, when is Hanako going to start talking?” Yasushi asked.

“Give her a few more months okay?” I said and let the baby crawl around again. I felt a kiss being placed against my temple and saw Sesshomaru standing behind me.

“You need to sit down. It looks like you’re having twins.” I nodded and he escorted me to a chair.

“(f/n)-nee! We came to see you!” Rin, Hitomi, Inori and Arisa walked into the room, each grabbing a different child as they made their way in.

“Oh, you’re pregnant again?” Rin asked.

“When are you going to give her a break?” Hitomi asked.

“You make such beautiful kids!” Inori said.

“I can’t wait until I have my own!” Arisa cooed. I sighed at all the excitement.

“Yes, you all can wait.” I laughed. “You don’t know how much trouble those four are when Sesshomaru isn’t around.”

“Oh, I remember when the triplets almost burned Master Jaken!” Rin laughed.

“You mean the little imp?” the others asked. Rin nodded.

“They doused him in oil and were striking a match as Jaken ran away from them!” Sesshomaru looked at me and ran a hand through my hair.

“Just what are you letting the children do when I’m gone?”

“I can only do so much when I’m pregnant, Sesshomaru.” He sighed and rubbed my stomach.

“I think I’m going to wait a few more years before I pup you again. Having six kids at once is going to be tough…”

“You’re telling me…” Hanako was crying so Arisa placed her on the floor. My eyes watched the tiny child as she moved towards Jaken.

“Oi, Hanako, what are you doing?” She looked at me before turning around and grabbing the imp by the neck. I covered my face as she shook him.

“Lord Sesshomaru… Help!” Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru immediately ran over to the imp and picked up his daughter.

Four troublemakers, two more on the way, and Sesshomaru wants more.

No amount of patience training that I received in maiko school will help me now…


End file.
